PROJECT SUMMARY Building on the NIDCD Strategic Plan (2017-2022), we propose an interdisciplinary two-day conference to identify high-yield research investment opportunities on smell and taste disorders, with a specific focus on gene therapy and stem cell treatments. Our objectives are to (1) increase collaboration across fields by inviting scientists addressing similar topics in both the chemical senses and other tissues or systems, (2) produce a peer-reviewed, group-consensus recommendation for next steps in research, and (3) communicate conference findings to scientists, clinicians, and patients. Ensuring diversity among attendees is a priority with accommodations offered as needed for people with special needs. The conference will be face-to-face with time for small group discussion. We will also release edited videos of the outreach content.